Aura Colors
'AURA COLOR MEANINGS' Vampire auras are pale; Werewolves’ are bright and vibrant; Mages’ sparkle with power; Ghosts have a weak, intermittent aura; Fae beings have rainbow highlights in their auras; Demonic auras churn madly; a Vampire Hunter may have sharply defined auras, and a Diablerist will have black veins in their aura. Orange: Afraid Purple: Aggressive Red: Angry Brown: Bitter Light Blue: Calm Pink: Compassionate Lavender: Conservative Gray: Depressed Deep Red: Desirous or Lustful Light Green: Distrustful Dark Green: Envious Green: Obsessed Violet: Excited Rose: Generous Vermilion: Happy Black: Hateful Yellow: Idealistic White: Innocent/Neutral Blue: Lovestruck Silver: Sad Gold: Spiritual Dark Blue: Suspicious Mottled, Shifting Colors: Confused Sharp, Flickering Colors: Daydreaming Rapidly Rippling Colors: Frenzied Hypnotic, Swirling Colors: Psychotic After spending some time with an individual and getting to know them better or by getting an exceptionally good Spot Check roll, you can learn their "true" aura. RED: Relates to the physical body, heart or circulation. The densest color, it creates the most friction. Friction attracts or repels; money worries or obsessions; anger or unforgiveness; anxiety or nervousness. • DARK: Grounded, realistic, active, strong will-power, survival-oriented. • MUDDY: Anger (repelling) • PASTEL: Powerful, energetic, competitive, sexual, passionate Orange Red: Confidence, creative power. In a good, bright and pure state, red energy can serve as a healthy ego. ORANGE: The color of vitality, vigor, good health and excitement. Lots of energy and stamina, creative, productive, adventurous, courageous, outgoing social nature. • ORANGE-YELLOW:: Creative, intelligent, detail oriented, perfectionist, scientific. • PASTEL: Just learning about themselves. Their aura will darken once they get a better feel for who they are and what they are here to do. • DARK: They are in control of themselves and are aware of whom they are. • MUDDY: Totally blocking themselves and as a result are feeling a little anxious and are probably prone to worry. PINK: Loving, tender, sensitive, sensual, artistic, affection, purity, compassion; new or revieved romantic relationship. Can indicate clairaudience. *'DARK AND MURKY PINK': Immature and/or dishonest nature YELLOW: It is the color of awakening, inspiration, intelligence and action shared, creative, playful, optimistic, easy-going. Joy, freedom, non-attachment, freeing or releasing vital forces. • PALE YELLOW: Emerging psychic and spiritual awareness; optimism and hopefulness; positive excitement about new ideas. • BRIGHT YELLOW: Struggling to maintain power and control in a personal or business relationship; fear of losing control, prestige, respect, and/or power. • DARK: A real people person. • MUDDY: Working too hard to maintain control over self; this person is probably over analyzing everything, leading them to be overly critical and inflexible. GOLD AURA COLOR: The color of enlightenment and divine protection. When seen within the aura, it says that the person is being guided by their highest good. It is divine guidance. Protection, wisdom, inner knowledge, spiritual mind, intuitive thinker. • CLEAR GOLD: Spiritual energy and power activated and awakened; an inspired person. • DARK AND MURKY GOLD: A student, or one who is straining at studying; overly analitical to the point of feeling fatigued or stressed; trying to make up for "lost time" by learning everything all at once. GREEN: A very comfortable, healthy color of nature. When seen in the aura this usually represents growth and balance, and most of all, something that leads to change. Love of people, animals, nature; teacher; social. • DARK: A healer, also a love-centered person. • PASTEL: Creative with heart, communicative. • MUDDY: Jealousy, resentment, feeling like a victim of the world; blaming self or others; insecurity and low self-esteem; lack of understanding personal responsibility; sensitive to perceived criticism. BLUE: Cool, calm, and collected. Caring, loving, love to help others, sensitive, intuitive. They are also a born survivor. • PASTEL: Peacefulness, clarity and communication; truthful; intuitive • DARK: Clairvoyant; highly spiritual nature; generous; on the right path; new opportunities are coming • MUDDY: Fear of the future; fear of self-expression; fear of facing or speaking the truth INDIGO: Relates to the third eye, visual and pituitary gland. Intuitive, sensitive, deep feeling. VIOLET : The most sensitive and wisest of colors. This is the intuitive color in the aura, and reveals psychic power of attunement with self. Intuitive, visionary, futuristic, idealistic, artistic, magical.' ' • PASTEL: Gentle people doing some soul searching. • DARK: These are people with strong wills and are sure of themselves. • MUDDY: These people have blocked their true selves and feel unsure, which leads them to look for sympathy. They can be overbearing at times. TURQOISE: Indicates dynamic quality of being, highly energized personality, capable of projection, influencing other people. People with a strong turquoise aura can do many things simultaneously and are good organizers. They feel bored when forced to concentrate on one thing. Turquoise thought is a thought about organizing and influencing others. MAGENTA: Nonconformists, innovated, strong-willed, inventive, imaginative, artistic, resourceful, productive, creative and has an agile mind. Can indicate someone who is good at manipulation or acting. LAVENDER: Imagination, visionary, daydreamer, etheric. SILVER: This is the color of abundance, both spiritual and physical. Lots of bright silver can reflect to plenty of money, and/or awakening of the cosmic mind. * BRIGHT SILVER: Receptive to new ideas; intuitive; nurturing. *'DARK AND MUDDY SILVER:' Residue of fear is accumulating in the body, with a potential for health problems, especially if gray clusters seen in specific areas of the body. Gray: dark thoughts, depressing thoughts, unclear intentions, presence of a dark side of personality. SULFUR: (color of a mustard): pain or lack of ease, anger. BROWN: unsettling, distracting, materialistic, negating spirituality. BLACK AURA COLOR: Draws or pulls energy to it and in so doing, transforms it. It captures light and consumes it. Usually indicates long-term unforgiveness (toward others or another) collected in a specific area of the body, which can lead to health problems; also, entitities within a person's aura, chakras, or body; past life hurts; unreleased grief from abortions if it appears in the ovaries. WHITE AURA COLOR: Reflects other energy. A pure state of light. Often represents a new, not yet designated energy in the aura. Spiritual, etheric and non-physical qualities, transcendent, higher dimensions. Purity and truth; angelic qualities. White sparkles or flashes of white light: angels are nearby; can indicate that the person is pregnant or will be soon. EARTH AURA COLORS: Soil, wood, mineral, plant. These colors display a love of the Earth, of being grounded and is seen in those who live and work on the outdoors....construction, farming, etc. These colors are important and are a good sign. In vampire, fae creatures would have this aura. PASTELS: A sensitive blend of light and color, more so than basic colors. Shows sensitivity and a need for serenity. DIRTY BROWN OVERLAY: Holding on to energies. Insecurity. DIRTY GRAY OVERLY: Blocking energies. Guardedness. Category:Abilities